First Impressions
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Azrael first met Anubis when he Fell from grace and came to be found by Osiris at Michael's request. They bond over their grudges on those who forced them from their homes and it instantly sparks into an unbreakable friendship. Anubis doesn't trust adults of any kind after one forcibly took him from his temple, they're all the same to him, until he meets one that proves him wrong.


**AN: So, I've had a few requests for doing one where Anubis and Azrael meet, and though it sort of focuses on his budding relationship with Raph, this is in the way I imagine it. They just become friends instantly, without much question about it, they have so much in common. And we get to see a bit more about Anubis's history with Osiris, and why they have the strained relationship they do, and Anubis turns to an archangel for his problems instead of one of his own kind. **

**Hope you like it!**

**…**

"What is He _thinking_?"

The Messenger watched as the two Prison Guards dragged the limp form of the Angel of Death towards the gates of Heaven, the two hounds that remained faithfully at his side struggling against their bindings and snarling through their muzzles, tugging this way and that, anything to free themselves and attack those who dared stand in opposition to their master. The Healer nodded in agreement to the Messenger, watching the proceedings silently, stewing over the mistreatment of his youngest brother.

Michael watched the same scene from the other side, arms crossed loosely over his chest, it was not in his position to question his Father, but even he could see the wrong that this single act would have on their family. The Angel of Death was reclusive at best, but even he had his allies, and they would lash out at the treatment of one of their own.

He held his hand up to halt them, and the caravan came to a stop at his silent command, the archangel stepped forward and knelt before the two hounds. They growled and hissed at him, jumping against their bindings, he grabbed them by the scruff and gave a single harsh shake.

"That is enough."

The two fearsome hounds, not as fearsome as the Viceroy could be, whined at the rough treatment.

"He needs you now, and you had better look after him well." One of the hounds nudged at his hand, whining lowly, straining against the leather leash keeping him in place, reaching for the archangel that kneeled "I will pet you later, I swear, but now you must go with your master and you will go quietly." The other hound huffed defiantly, and he turned to look at him solely, "I mean it Nero. Peacefully. Take him to the Egyptians."

Both hounds barked at the command, settling down their struggles at their master's elder's command, walking at the guards sides as they were led to the gates once again.

Michael stood back, in line with his younger brothers, watching in silence as their younger brother was thrown over the edge and the hounds behind him. Raphael, the next one closest to the angel they had just watched fall from grace, leaned over to him.

"Why the Egyptians?"

"When this entire proceeding began, I sought out Osiris, he will be waiting for him at the other end."

He turned to look at him fully, "You _sought_ them out?"

"I trust Osiris, he is a good man, honorable."

Gabriel was caught up on something else though, as he himself leaned in towards his oldest brother "You promised on your word that you would pet them again."

Michael gave him an odd look at what the Messenger had held onto in what he had said, "I do believe we will not be separated for long." He turned to watch as the gates were closed by the guards that had taken their brother and his hounds. "We just have to wait for Osiris to send word. Azrael may not be able to come home but that does not mean we cannot see him in another."

…

Osiris sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in a single minute, looking over at the younger deity beside him, huffing impatiently at his side, he had not wanted to come with the older man, but he had not been given a choice.

There was not many who sought out the challenge of taming the wily and scheming deity of death, Anubis lived by his own rules and danced to his own drumming, and there was no one who would dare try to tame him in changing that, despite their best intentions and attempts.

"Anubis, would you stop doing that."

"No."

He shook his head at the disrespect in his tone, turning to look at him fully, "You will obey."

"You?" the jackal god huffed, barking a harsh laugh, waving him away in dismissal "Please, you may be a father Osiris, but you are _not _mine, therefore, I don't have to do anything."

"What has turned you into this?" the older deity looked the younger over, "You had once been so respectful. So, kind. What has changed you into this?"

"I don't tend to treat those who attempt to tame me as though we are kin." He bared his teeth at him, sharp canines glaring in the hot sun above them, "I am not a _dog_." It was a contradictory statement, seeing as his true form was that of a Jackal, but it was left alone.

Their argument was interrupted by a growling noise, and instinctively Anubis growled back.

Osiris rushed forward as they came into view, "They are here."

…

"I thank you for taking him in, my friend."

Michael led the caravan of archangels, gripping the deity's hand tightly with his right hand, Osiris nodded in understanding, tilting his chin to the others as his eyes turned to greet them in turn, and they returned the gesture in kind.

"The pleasure is mine." The Egyptian turned, gesturing for them to follow, and the three of them fell in step with the deity, "I just wish our meeting was not under such circumstances, my friend, he has been well taken care of though."

On his right, the dark toned one stepped closer, gripping tighter to his staff as the question burned his mind as he spoke it, "He is alright?"

The god nodded, sparing him a look, "He was not in good spirits when he first arrived, but he has come around, he is fine in health. His hounds too. Anubis has been keeping him rather entertained, when he does not argue with him, or growl at the hounds, or curse at him in ancient Egyptian, or try and bite them when in jackal form."

"He as tried to bite our brother?" Gabriel stepped up between him and Michael, causing the elder to step to the side just a bit more to allow him his position, the Messenger seemed flabbergasted that a deity would try to do such a thing, "This Anubis guy, he's been treating him badly, why is he allowed around him?"

Osiris heaved a deep sigh, bending his head forward into a nod, "Anubis is an untamed nature deity. He is death, in our religions, and death is untamable. He does not take kindly to those who attempt to order him about. I took him underwing in an attempt to reign him in." He made a particular expression, "It has not gone well. He rather make things as difficult as they can be, perhaps in the hopes that I will give up this mission to tame him and allow him to return to his temple."

"Him and Azrael do not get along?"

The deity looked over the Messenger's head to meet the eyes of his oldest friend, shaking his head, "Despite Anubis's disrespect, they have grown rather close, he does not allow many close to his inner circle, but he has granted it to the angel. Azrael is silent most days, I assume it be because he misses you all, and Anubis is easy to anger. He is like a jackal, calm in one moment, and dangerous in the next."

They all nodded, absorbing this information as much as they could, numbing down the pain they felt that they had to rely on updates from another on their youngest brother's wellbeing, instead of simply knowing firsthand for themselves. Osiris led them to wide double doors within his palace, pressing his hands to the golden crested wood, he pushed the doors open to their widest.

Azrael had his back to them, absently stroking a hand down one of his hounds head, watching the goddess lash out at the other deity. They stood in silence for a moment, eyes widening at the sight that lay before them, not stepping further even when their guide left them to join the goddess standing before the younger deity lounging in an ornate wooden chair before her.

"My beautiful wife, what has happened?"

Osiris came to his wife's side, touching a gentle hand to her shoulder, and her flaming eyes turned to him in her anger as she swiftly motioned for the deity that sat lazily in front of them.

"He is incorrigible! A stubborn, disrespectful, foul-mouthed cretin!"

He sighed tiredly, feeling a headache coming on, as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, "Anubis what have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything."

He turned back to his wife, "What has he done, now?"

"He…He….Osiris I want him out of our Palace. I do not care how well intentioned you are. I won't deal with his treatment any longer then I already have." She waved at the younger deity "He ruined my garden, despite being locked in this room, he upset our _son _to tears, he continues to disrespect myself and any who turn in his direction." She sliced a hand through the air, "No more, Osiris, let him have what he wants. I do not much care what happens to him from here. Send him back to his temple."

Osiris placed a placating hand on his wife's shoulder, turning to look at the deity before them, seeming to forget about their visitors in the moment presented to him, "Anubis. I have told you to manage your temper."

He sneered, canines shining in the light of the sun, "You can't tell me what to do. You may be my elder, but you are no more then that, I do what I want because I can." He leaned to the side and sniffed in disgust, "You've brought _more _angels here?"

Isis looked over her shoulder at his words, gasping lightly at the sight of them in the doorway, turning away from her husband to stride across the threshold of the room.

"Welcome to our home," she took each of their hands in her own warmly, completely relaxed from the debacle of the previous moment, "We are glad to have you." She pointed to their younger brother with her left hand, "He often asks about you all, please, see to him as long as you wish." They smiled at her hospitality, stepping forward when she stepped to the side to allow them entrance, Azrael had turned the moment the jackal deity had mentioned other angels. Leaving his hound behind, he pushed himself to his feet, and stumbling slightly at first, he ran to meet them halfway. Michael caught him when he rammed himself into him, hugging him tightly, feeling the younger angel quiver in his hold as emotions overcame him.

He looked up at him with reddened eyes, "You came! They said you'd come!" he burrowed back into his chest again.

Stroking a hand through his dark hair, Michael hugged him close for a moment, "Of course we would come, you may not be permitted in Heaven, but you will never be permitted to _leave _our side." He turned slightly, "I am not the only one who came for you."

Azrael turned in his hold to see who else had come, smiling widely when the Healer opened his arms for him, swiftly extracting himself from his oldest brother's arms to his third oldest brother's, perhaps the one he was closest to outside of Michael himself. A warm hand stroked down the back of his head, a nimble finger tilting his head upwards from under his chin, warm blue eyes shining when they met his gaze, "Are you well, little raven?"

He nodded, clutching at his tunic tightly, going crossed eyed when the finger moved from under his chin to poke at his nose.

"Heaven has been quiet without you there with us."

The Angel of Death looked down, "I wish I could come home with you guys."

A finger tapped against his chest, over where his heart thumped, and he looked up to his older brother when it was clear he had desired his attention.

"Your home is in here, it is not a place, it is the people who love you and those you love in return."

He smiled and hugged himself close to his brother again, "I missed you Rapha."

"I missed you too, my little raven."

Azrael looked around his arm to the Messenger behind him, and smiled at the fun-loving archangel, the one who always brought him sweets from his missions to earth, the one he helped play pranks with. He separated from the Healer's front to dart into the Messenger's arms.

Gabriel chuckled, ruffling his dark hair fondly, "I missed you too kiddo." The younger angel pulled away slightly to look up at him, "It's so _boring _here without you Gabe!"

"I should _hope_ so." He winked playfully, "I'm the fun one."

Osiris joined them a moment later, a reluctant Anubis at his heels, smiling at their reunions, "He asks for you most often." Azrael smiled at him from under the Messenger's arm, hugging himself tightly to his side, and he nodded in affirmation, "You are welcome to stay as long as you please. My home is your home."

The oldest archangel stood, Michael had held up to his promise on petting the hounds back during Azrael's fall, and Nero whined as his belly was left alone after such a good scratching. He turned back over and nudged at the archangel ankle with his snout, Michael chuckled and knelt for a moment, scratching a hand behind his left ear, the hound turned his head in the direction, "Later, dear pup."

Anubis stepped passed the older deity, Osiris held a hand out for him, "Anubis." Michael stayed him with a raised hand. He watched closely as the young death deity looked him over, as if surveying him, sniffing at the air hotly, as a dog does when looking for a challenge. He raised an eyebrow, but remained as silent as ever, watching as the deity moved on.

The Healer watched him just as closely as he came to stand before him.

He vaguely heard their youngest brother whisper something to the Messenger, there was no verbal reply, but he knew his younger brother had nodded in agreement to whatever had been whispered in his ear.

Anubis eyed him carefully, sizing him up, and his grip tightened on his staff at the blatant disrespect shown to him by one so young.

Raphael could feel the eyes of his oldest brother and the older god on him from the right side, but he didn't break his gaze with the younger deity to see if it be true, raising his chin slightly, he was the alpha in this particular situation, and the wily scheming _pup _would do well to learn that.

Golden eyes narrowed at the challenge, he growled deeply, baring his sharp canines at the third born archangel.

Osiris's eyes widened, and he managed a step forward, in an attempt to stop the temperamental untamable jackal deity and was stayed by a hand curling over his shoulder. He turned to look at his oldest friend, Michael shook his head slightly, nodding in the Healer's direction.

"He is well accustomed to handling such things, it comes with his duty as Healer, he will be more then capable in handling the situation himself."

He nodded for him to watch the proceedings, Raphael was not one to be disrespected, he did not take kindly to it, and it was something the younger generations learned rather quickly. He could be as gentle as one could be until he was provoked, and then he could be as harsh as a raging thunderstorm, he did not stand being disrespected nor having his authority challenged. He had taken many youths in hand for such things.

Knowing that he could quite possibly be overstepping a boundary, he first peered over the angered death deity's head for the older Egyptians permission, Osiris was at his wits end when it came to dealing with the wily scheming jackal, and shrugged, nodding at him to do as he pleased.

Nodding once in return to the permission he needed, the Healer tightened his grip on his staff, and pointed a finger in the younger deity's face, "_No._" Anubis blinked in surprise, going cross eyed as he stared at the finger that pointed in his face, golden eyes widened slightly in the shock that someone had taken such a tone with him.

The shock soon wore off though, rage taking over that he was being treated in such a manner, as though he were some insolent child, and a slight glow poured over his form as he slowly began to morph into his true jackal form.

Fingers curled around his ear and tugged on it harsh enough that he was forced to take a step forward, an involuntary whine escaping him at the pain it brought, wide golden eyes turned to look back up at the one he had challenged only moments before. Dark gray eyes, a raging thunderstorm, stared back at him with such intensity he had never seen before.

"You shifting will not make me go any easier on you." Anubis growled, wincing when his ear was tugged on again, "You will apologize to Osiris for taking advantage of his generous and caring heart."

"Why should I?" he barked out hotly, "I never asked for him to take me from my home."

"Because I told you to."

He snorted, "Who are _you_ to tell _me _what to do?"

Fingers pinch his ear sharply and he yelped slightly, "I am your _elder _and I will _not _be disrespected in the same manner you have disrespected all others."

Azrael looked up to his older brother, nudging the Messenger's chin slightly, until he looked down to him with similar golden colored eyes, "He's really trying Rapha's patience." Gabriel nodded, wincing when his older brother slammed the end of his staff against the marble flooring, "You friend is barking at the wrong tree."

The younger angel looked back towards his friend, "He's not bad though."

Gabriel shook his head, "He doesn't seem so, he's just not used to someone having authority over him, in my opinion he seems to be lashing out because he's angry."

Anubis barked a dark laugh, "You do not frighten me, _angel_." He curled his fingers around the Healer's left wrist and dug in deeply, as though he would pry the fingers from his ear himself, Raphael was not easily moved though, "Apologize."

"_Make _me."

The others winced slightly at the challenge, at the shadow that crossed over the Healer's expression, and silence echoed in the room as he turned to their host, "Osiris, does he have a room here?"

The older Egyptian nodded, "Just down the hall, third door on the right, why do you ask?"

"We will be back."

They watched as he dragged the younger deity out of the door by the ear, heading for the third door on the right, and breathed out when they heard a door close just down the hall.

Azrael turned to look back up at his older brother, wincing for his jackal friend, feeling him move in his hold, the Messenger looked down at him in wait.

"Do you think he's going to use the….?"

Gabriel nodded, "Oh, for sure."

Osiris turned to his oldest friend in concern, "He will be alright?" he looked towards the hall, "Anubis is a good soul, he is just not used to being told what to do, he has no real authority taking charge over him and change is not easy coming."

The oldest archangel nodded, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance, "Raphael is not needlessly cruel, the wayward pup will be alright, he is in good hands." He too turned to look towards the hall. "Though, my brother is quite angry with him at the moment. I would not want to be in his position at the moment."

They were gone for some time, causing soft conversation to be held between the oldest archangel and his dearest friend, the youngest brother among them struggling to get out of the Messenger's arms as he poked relentlessly at his side. His only hope was reaching for his oldest brother's arm, biting his tongue when fingers then decided to poke under his arm, he tried to use it to pull himself free, but Michael wouldn't be budged. He pulled his arm free with ease and curled his hand around the younger's mouth to silence him, just as fingers dug into his belly. The angel of death shrieked behind the hand covering his mouth, reaching for the hand that curled into his belly, and tried to pull it away with little avail.

He missed these moments.

And had the tears in his eyes not been from the laughter that was muffled by the hand over his mouth, they would have been from pain at the thought of what he no longer had, and then perhaps, the tears would turn to laughter when his older brothers saw the look that would have crossed his features and taken it as their task to be rid of it.

Some moments passed, the Messenger letting up on his younger brother, the angel of death falling back against his chest heaving from the exertion and Michael smiling at them from over his shoulder, that they returned.

They all turned to watch them enter.

The angels seemed to expect as much.

But Osiris had not know what to expect, he did not know the Healer rather well, but he knew him to be honorable, he could only stare at the change in deposition in the younger deity. Anubis slouched, looking downwards, the Healer's free hand curled loosely around the back of his neck. His skirts were disheveled, and the Egyptian had an inkling of what had transpired in the younger god's room.

Anubis stood silently at his side, golden eyes bloodshot and puffy, more tame in this moment then Osiris had ever seen him be.

"You have something to say, don't you?"

The Healer's firm tone caused the young Egyptian to flinch slightly, his hands twitched backwards only slightly, the fingers curled around the base of his neck tightened for a moment before relaxing again.

"Sorry."

"Speak up."

He nodded quickly, "I'm sorry Osiris."

The older Egyptian was too shocked to speak in return, staring at the complete turn in demeaner that had been made in the short time he had been alone with the Healer then there had ever been with the amount of time he had been here in the Palace.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Anubis rubbed at his arm sheepishly, and had he had his jackal ears, they would have been curled downwards flat against his head, "For being disrespectful to you and Isis. I'm sorry for upsetting Horus. And for ruining Isis's garden."

"And?"

The jackal deity sniffed softly, "And for challenging your authority."

"How in Ra…?" Osiris looked between the two of them closely, "How did you manage to…to _tame _him in such a short amount of time?" he looked at the Healer suspiciously "Did you _beat _him?"

"Hardly." The Archangel rubbed a hand through the jackal god's thick black hair, "I do not take kindly to being disrespected, nor to having my authority challenged, I did no more to him then I would one of our own for the same transgression." He gestured to his youngest brother, "Ask Azrael if you must. He has been in the same position his young friend had been."

He looked to the angel they had been hosting at the request of the Viceroy, Azrael nodded in affirmation. "It'll sting for a bit, but it'll go away."

Osiris seemed relieved at the young angels words, but needed confirmation of his own, he leaned forward in an attempt to catch the golden eyes that stared at the floor below him, "Anubis, are you alright?"

The death deity nodded lightly, rubbing a hand under his nose, fingers curling into his skirts.

He wasn't sure what to do with this new submissive, this _tamed, _version of the godling.

"Do you want to lay down, Anubis?"

The younger god nodded, looking up to the Healer for permission, and waited until he gave a single sharp nod before he morphed into his jackal form and slowly trotted forward. The hounds growled at him from where they lay, and the jackal turned to growl back, the Healer only had to call out "Anubis" and the jackal whined and looked back over at him with wide golden eyes.

Raphael shook his head, and pointed downwards, to his feet. And the jackal turned back, tail between it's legs, and slowly came to lay at the archangels feet.

"You are a miracle bringer!"

He chuckled at the Egyptians exclamation, shaking his head lightly as he knelt to scratch behind those long ears, chuckling again when the Jackal leaned into the touch.

"He just required a firmer hand is all," he smiled when he found a particular sensitive spot and the jackals head laid nearly limp in his hand, "A bit of tough love, as they say." He ceased his scratching for a moment, turning to look up at the Egyptian as he spoke, "He is a good boy." The jackal yapped, either from being called a 'good boy' or the fingers ceasing their scratching, or perhaps both, and the archangel looked back down at him, "Yes, you are a good boy." And resumed scratching behind the long ears. "He just needed a bit of firmer guidance." He curled his fingers under the jackals snout and smiled down to him. He was not one to hold grudges against another, especially a younger one, things were handled appropriately, and he returned the handling with a gentleness that was needed after such a meeting.

The Healer was a bit more stern then his brothers were, harsher in his comeuppance, due to the simple fact at him being a healer. He knew the damage that could be gained from stubbornness, from stupidity, and from being untamed, he as seen many a horrid wound from such things and refused to allow one to chance that ending when they could very easily be turned in the right direction with the right kind of guidance.

And he loathed being disrespected. Something that the young ones learned swiftly. He would not be disrespected by any in his family, nor by wily untamed godlings, and they were treated all the same.

Raphael stroked a hand down the smooth fur of the jackals neck and stood. "He should have a different disposition from here on, though, if that were to change, do not hesitate to make me aware."

The Egyptian nodded in affirmation, watching the jackal deity closely as the Healer stepped passed him for his youngest brother, the jackal sat up as he moved away from him. Tilting his head, golden eyes tracked the Healer as he reached for the Angel of Death, and he smiled knowingly as he turned to watch them for a moment.

He touched a hand to his friends arm, "I take me leave for the moment, I am going to inform my wife of these changes and the remorse for his wrongdoings, make yourselves comfortable in my home, you are all most welcome."

Michael returned the smile, nodding his head once in affirmation and acknowledgement, squeezing his arm in turn.

"We do not mean to keep you, do as you need, we are ever thankful for your taking our youngest brother into your home." He squeezed his arm lightly, "We owe you a great debt."

Osiris waved his words away, shaking his head in denial of such a debt, and turned to make his leave for the time being.

Raphael reached out for his youngest brother, "Let me see you." He took hold of the younger angels arms, holding him out before him, looking him over for any detail out of place. He clicked his tongue and pressed a hand to his cheek, "You are rather pale." Azrael smiled against his palm, "Do you feel alright?"

The Angel of Death laughed lightly, reaching up to hold the archangels hand curled over his cheek.

"I'm fine, big brother, I've always been pale." Fingers curled around the large ones curled over his cheek, "You worry too much."

"With good reason." He chuckled lightly, curling his nimble fingers around the back of his neck, and pulled him forward into his embrace "With young ones like you to look after."

The younger angel giggled into his chest, curling his arms around his older brother, "I have not a clue what you're talking about, big brother, I'm an _angel_."

"In title only, I assure you, you were quite the hellion when you were younger."

Michael smiled at their interaction, looking down to the jackal that lay just before him, notably not moving from the place his younger brother had ordered him to lay, head resting on his paws as he watched the Healer with golden eyes.

He knelt and rested a large hand over his silky head, his fingers brushing against silky long ears, the jackal sat up to look at him, "I don't think you're being bad, most certainly disrespectful, but not bad." The jackal huffed softly and nudged his other hand with it's warm snout, "I think you've got a fire burning in that belly of yours. I think you're acting out because you are angry." He earned himself another huff, the jackal's head dipping slightly, "Correct me if I am wrong." The oldest archangel hummed when the jackal merely laid his head back down on his paws and stood back up to join his brothers on the other end, his eyes meeting those of his third youngest brother, and he inclined his chin briefly.

Azrael pulled them over to where he had been sitting when they had entered, among a pile of large pillows and soft furs, his hounds greeting them excitedly with tails wagging and hopping on their front legs as hounds are to do when excited, most certainly exhilarated at seeing the oldest archangel again. They jumped up on him, paws on his shoulders from both sides, and licked at his face until he laughed and pushed them back. They rolled over for him, the fearsome hounds of death, completely turned to puppies at the notion that he would rub their bellies.

"Tell us, baby brother," Michael looked up from rubbing Dante's belly, his eyes meeting those of the Angel of Death, and he nodded to him. "How are you doing?"

Azrael settled comfortably against the Messengers side, sitting contently between him and the Healer, looking up at his oldest brothers curious inquiry.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"You _'guess'_?"

"I mean," Azrael looked around, "it's not home."

The elder angels exchanged saddened looks at the pain that was heard in his voice at the statement. Nothing was better then being at home with your family, seeing them wasn't the same, not when it wasn't at home.

"But it's not so bad." He looked over to the jackal, it's eyes had closed, and he seemed to be dozing off where he lay. "Anubis keeps me company most of the time. We have a good time together. He's hilarious."

Michael hummed thoughtfully, watching his third born brother look down to the youngest with peaked interest, they'd only met him a day and his younger brother was already seemingly taken with the young godling.

"He is not so disrespectful all the time?"

Azrael shook his head, "No, he's actually pretty nice, when I first came here, I kept having nightmares, so he camped out in here with me for a week before going back to his own room. He has a massive sense of humor too, seriously, he's not usually so much of an ass."

The Healer tapped his finger to the youngest angel's lips, "Language." He too turned to look at the napping jackal, smiling slightly when his ears twitched, "He is not usually so badly behaved?"

He shook his head, "Not when Osiris or Isis aren't around. He's actually pretty even tempered. We joke around a lot, actually."

The archangel tilted his head, "He only acts out when the others are around?" he turned back to his younger brother, "Have you any idea why?"

Azrael nodded, "Yea, he told me." He looked up to his older brother "Egyptians are territorial when it comes to their temples. Osiris took him from his temple and brought him here. He won't let him go back." Raphael hummed thoughtfully, his younger brother leaned into his side "He really mad at Osiris and doesn't trust elders because of that. He just wants to go back to his temple." Azrael sighed deeply. "He's like me, it's something I can relate to, he just wants to go home."

His older brother hummed once again, thoughts swirling in his head, watching the jackal sigh lazily and turn to lay on his side instead.

"You said he is quite mischievous?"

Azrael laughed, "Oh yea! We play pranks on each other all the time! He got me good the other day, you should have seen it, he still won't tell me where he got the blue dye!"

"Mischievous indeed," he chuckled softly at the thought of the trick that had been played "This playfulness is quite an opposite of the spectacle that was seen upon our arrival."

"Like I said, he doesn't really trust adults, not after he was forcibly taken from his temple."

The Healer watched the jackal for a moment, thoughts coming around to the forefront of his mind, "I would wonder if he would react in the same way should someone do this." Azrael yelped in delight when fingers squeezed into his side, squirming to escape from his older brother's grasp, but the Healer held strong and turned his focus to his belly, that had always been the one sure way to bring the mighty Angel of Death to his knees.

He carried on for a bit longer, letting up after a bit, letting the younger angel lean heavily against his side. He looked down at him as he stroked his fingers through his soft dark hair, only turning away when his dearest baby brother elbowed him in the stomach and made a gesture. His eyes met half lidded golden eyes peeking up from behind black paws, the Healer smiled, holding out a hand.

"Come here, pup."

The jackal yawned, standing to stretch, and trotted across the room to lay back down at his side. Raphael stroked his free hand over the silky fur when the Egyptian hound laid it's head in his lap. He understood much more now, though it was no excuse to be so disrespectful, he could understand the resentment.

Their time together had been rather playful and well spent, before it had come to pass that they had to leave him, Osiris returned as they stood from their seats among the furs and pillows. Azrael hugged them tightly, for what felt like the last time, his hounds whined pitifully as the one who gave them their beloved belly rubs bid them farewell. The jackal at the Healer's side growled threateningly at the older Egyptian, and he bent to smack him sharply on the rump, immediately the jackal whined. It whined pitifully and ducked, looking up at him with wide golden eyes, and he pointed a stern finger at it, "No."

The jackal huffed, but hesitantly reached up and licked his finger, Azrael snorted and leaned against him. "That means he likes you."

…

"Osiris, I thank you for taking the time to see me."

The Egyptian god bowed slightly as the Healer fell in step with him, they walked through Isis's regrown garden together, smiling at the sound of the young godling Horus giggling in the green grass just ahead. A familiar jackal was jumping around with him, chasing him around, letting little hands tug at his ears and tail. His meeting with the archangel clearly changed some behavior on his part, despite the resentment for the one who had taken him from his temple with no given choice, one did not forget their meeting with the displeased Healer too quickly.

"I wanted to discuss with you the matter of Anubis."

Osiris nodded lightly, "Of course."

"And the matter of allowing him to return to his temple."

The Egyptian elder looked up at him in alarm, "Allow him to go alone? He is but a boy. He needs to have someone looking after him."

Raphael nodded in agreement, "I agree, he is still on the young side, and that there should be some authority in his life. But he has survived this long minding himself in his temple. He should be allowed to return to his home."

It seemed against the Egyptians better judgement, and he added his stipulation, "What if he were to come to you once a day so that his behavior can be taken into account?"

Osiris sighed softly, stopping midstep to rub a hand over his face, "I knew taking him from his temple would not be taken lightly. I know there is resentment for such treatment. You must understand I had the best of intentions."

"Even the best of intentions come with their own downfalls."

"I fear he dislikes me too much to return once a day." He glanced at the Healer for a moment and turned his attention to his son and the rich black jackal playing with him in the grass, "but he is rather fond of you. He would be more inclined to reach out to you once a day then he would to me."

It came as a slight surprise at the admission in regard to the death godlings feelings, and turned to Osiris in inquiry, the Egyptian glanced over at him to meet his gaze, "Azrael has told me. Anubis asks about you often."

"If he were to come to me once a day," the Healer hummed, "would you be willing to allow him to return to his temple?"

Osrisis smiled slightly, "He fears meeting your temper again."

"I don't blame him. It is a rational fear. I'm not know to be merciful."

The Egyptian nodded, "With the knowledge that he would have to report to you once a day, and that you would be keeping him in check, I would be willing to allow him to return to his temple."

…

Anubis bounced excitedly as the two elders finished up their arrangements, shook hands, and the Healer held up a hand for him to lead him onwards. He turned swiftly, an elated hop in his step, and he had to forcibly keep himself from bolting from the archangel's side.

Lest he possibly make him angry with him.

He still remembered the sting of the staff he carried with him from their first meeting.

He looked back at him excitedly, "Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, be patient," the Healer chuckled "pup."

They walked around a rather lush garden, to a temple whose doors had been sealed shut, Anubis barked an elated laugh and ran forward. The archangel smiled at his elation, this was most certainly a far cry from the enraged resentful deity he had met with Osiris.

The young godling slammed his hands into the stone doors, grunting as he pushed, and the doors slowly opened until he threw them open and they swung wide. He was exuberant, jumping forward and throwing his arms out, spinning in a clumsy circle. He ran forward, running his hand over tapestries hanging on the stone walls, rubbing his bare feet over the soft rugs underfoot, jumped up in his throne and turned to take in the sight of his temple.

He was home again.

In the entrance, Raphael smiled at the jackal god's excitement. "Welcome home, pup."

Anubis looked down at him, his features lighter then they had been in a long time, and for the first time since meeting him, the archangel was finally allowed to see the side of the deity that his younger brother only got to witness. The smile on his face was absolutely stunning, overjoyed at being back in his own temple again, his eyes shining with a happiness that he had not witnessed before.

He jumped down from his throne and ran across the threshold, throwing himself at the Healer, hugging against his chest tightly, "Thank you!"

The chest he pressed against rumbled with a deep chuckle, "You are most welcome," he pet a hand down the back of his head. "Now, remember, the condition, you must check in with me once a day." Anubis leaned back, nodding seriously. "If you don't, I will come down to see you and I will not be in a pleasant mood."

"I'll do it every day! I swear!" He scratched behind his ear slightly, "Uhm, how do I do that?"

Raphael tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Do _what_?"

"How do I reach out to you?"

"Oh," he pat his cheek lightly, "just speak to me, call out _'O Archangel Saint Raphael' _and I shall hear every word you speak." Anubis nodded intently, "I'll do it every day! I swear to you!"

"Good."

He poked him experimentally in the side, and the young deity yelped, jolting away from him and the Healer smiled in amusement.

"Very good."

…

"Does your brother have a sense of humor?" Anubis was sitting upside on his throne with his arms spread beside him, "He always seems to be so serious."

In front of him, Azrael sat up, his hound huffing when the weight of his head was lifted from it's side. Anubis met his gaze, curiousness lighting his eyes, tilting his head slightly to get into a better position for his conversation with his friend. Now that he was back in his temple, Azrael strayed from the temple of Osiris and Isis, spending most of his days in Anubis's temple. It cracked him up when he went out back to play with his hounds in the garden, and Anubis had morphed into his jackal form to chase after the ball with the two hounds of death, they jumped around with it and chased each other around. It was something he attempted to bring into every conversation when he was able to, Anubis was embarrassed by it and would snap back in kind, bringing up the fact that he still slept with the cloak his oldest brother had left at the end of their last meeting.

They treated one another as brothers would each other; poking fun, playing pranks, getting into mischief together.

It amused him to no end how many questions the Egyptian deity had about his older brother.

"Well, when it comes to health and safety, for obvious reasons, he can be pretty strict." Azrael scratched at his ear, "I can't think of a time where he wasn't angry at someone for putting themselves in unnecessary harmful situations." He reached out to scratch at Nero's ear when the hound barked lightly "I remember him taking a few people who came under his care into his office, once he was sure they were stable enough, and they all always came out with the same look in their eyes."

Azrael smiled and Anubis knew something was going to be shot at him.

"Like that look in your eyes after he dragged you to your room in Osiris's temple."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that incident."

The Angel of Death grinned mischievously, "No, you agreed, I just hummed and nodded."

Anubis stared at him with his mouth hanging ajar, completely taken aback by such a brutal betrayal and the magnitude of it, "I…I can't believe you. Why would you do this to me? I've been so hospitable to you!"

"I'm a shifty young angel, you have blackmail on me, it's only fair that I have blackmail on you."

A tan finger pointed at him, "Touche, my friend."

Azrael laughed, "But back to your question, so long as it's not harmful to you or another, he does have a sense of humor. He has a wicked sense of humor and never gets mad when you prank him." He laid back down, resting his head on Dante's side, the hound turned to look and licked his cheek before laying back down again. "I used to prank him all the time and he always laughed at them, his laugh is like listening to thunder, it's deep and rumbling, and he'll return the mischief back at you."

He curled his arms around his midsection as though from instinctual memory. Anubis tilted his head to the side, as best as he could in his upside-down position, at the sudden shift in his friend's position.

"And then he comes after you with a playful vengeance, sometimes he'll chase you down, because obviously you're going to run after you watch your prank play out, or he'll wait and kill you with anticipation for a while until you forget about it and think he's going to let it slide by and then he gets you back."

"Which way is worse?"

Azrael raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to meet his eyes once again. "Both are pretty equal to each other." He stared at his friend for a minute. "Why?"

The Egyptian shrugged, as best he could given his position, and smiled mischievously. His friends eyes widened in realization and he sat up once more, mouth hanging ajar, and then he closed it and smiled the same mischievous smile.

"You're gonna try and _prank _him!" he pointed an accusatory finger at his friend, "You trust him enough to try and prank him!"

"I do trust him." Anubis nodded slightly, "He made it so I could come home."

The angel held out a fist for him, and they bumped them together, Azrael laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm happy for you, Anu, you don't trust easy and you found someone you do." He smiled slightly, "Just be ready for his comeuppance."

"He doesn't scare me!"

Again, the angel laughed in front of him, "His temper does."

"In my defense, anyone who's met it would be terrified of ever meeting it again, I couldn't sit right for days!"

"I know." There was amusement in his tone as he spoke next, "I was there." He curled his arm under his head, "How do you plan on getting him down here?"

Anubis flipped forward, a headache coming on from sitting upside down for so long, landing gracefully in a crouch and groaned at the sudden rush he felt in his head. The god turned to sit in his throne the right way this time, legs spread apart, jewels and beads clanging together as he moved, one of his arms lay outstretched on the armrest of his throne and the other he rested his head on.

"You know how I'm supposed to check in with him once a day?" his friend nodded "I haven't done it in a day and a half."

"You're pushing it, man! He's not going to be happy that you went back on your word."

Anubis cringed at the thought of the possible outcome this could have on him, he knew of course what the consequences could be for it, but he couldn't think of any other way to get him to come down.

"How else will I get him to come?"

The angel peered over at him, "You could have just asked him to. He'd come for you."

"How do you know?"

"He likes you."

Anubis looked to him in quickly in surprise, "He _does_?"

Azrael nodded. "Why do you think he convinced Osiris to let you come back to your temple?", he sighed languidly, "I hope your plan doesn't backfire on you." He smiled slightly. "I do hope you get him though. It's always been funny pranking him. He has the best reactions."

…

When two full days passed and he still hadn't sent any word to the archangel, he waited on bated breath for him to come investigate, knowing that when he had immediate time, he would come seeking answers for his lack of calls.

He fidgeted in his throne when the clanking of a wooden staff tapping the floor and footsteps leading through the entrance hall echoed towards them in the throne room. He waved a hand for his servants and they readied themselves at the entrance, waiting for his silent command to do as he had instructed them too, standing in wait as silent as the dead.

"Anubis." He flinched at the tone, tapping his fingers on the stone armrests, the shadow came before the body. "We had made a deal and I do not stand for my deals being abused in this way." Finally, the archangel came to stand in the entrance to his throne room, letting his staff disappear from his hand in a sharp strike of electricity.

Anubis refused to look away, despite his struggle to do so, and twitched his fingers. As they had been ordered to, the servants on either side of the entrance tossed two full buckets of rather cold water at the Healer, he yelped and threw his hands up at the sudden soaking, hunching in on himself as the water splashed over him.

The servants stepped back from the frozen archangel, his hands still raised, and his eyes scrunched shut. Silence echoed through the grand temple, not a soul moved, as the archangel shook his head slowly and wiped water from his eyes with his fingers.

"What on Ear—"

He couldn't help it, no matter how much he tried to hold it back, Anubis barked a laugh and bent forward as the laughter took hold. He saw the archangel look up at him with narrowed eyes, as he pointed to him, "You…You should have seen your _face_!" he curled an arm around his stomach as he slowly climbed to his feet, "It was like," he made an overexaggerated expression of surprise.

"_You_." Raphael pointed a threatening finger at the young godling. "I see what you planned." He stalked forward and the Egyptian stepped down from his throne, towards the side archway. "You knew I would come if you stopped calling out."

Anubis was tense, as if preparing to turn tail and bolt, and the archangel was honored at the evidence that the deity trusted him enough to be rather playful with him, even if it meant he got himself soaked in the process. He was rather fond of the jackal godling, and to see this bright playful light shining in his eyes, directed towards him alone, and these last few weeks were a far cry of the godling he had been introduced to just a month ago.

For a moment, he feared that perhaps he had overstepped the patience given to him, and he readied himself for the worst possible outcome to this innocent act. But he saw the mischievous light that brightened the archangels eyes and he smiled, knowing that his prank had been well received, it had been a simple one but effective.

"We are being playful now, are we?" he tried to stay firm, but the smile gave him away. "Let me show you playful."

He stepped forward, and the Egyptian laughed a bubbly laugh and turned to bolt, the archangel watched him for a moment and chuckled at the action, "I _love_ the _chase_." And ran after him just as rapidly.

Anubis looked over his shoulder and laughed at the sight of the archangel running after him, giving chase to the young deity, they bolted around servants and through halls and back halls, around corners, and out into the atrium behind the temple. Anubis huffed in laughter, bracing himself as he was cornered against a group of trees, his only chance of getting away was the archway that lay just behind the archangel who was after him for his prank.

"No where to run now, is there pup?"

Raphael wasn't winded from the chase, not like the deity was, and gestured to the archway he knew the youth was eyeing daringly.

"Try for it if you believe you can make it."

Huffing, Anubis bent at the knee, and ran forward. The archangel laughed at his futile attempt and kneeled at the right moment, catching the godling by the waist, he hefted him up over his shoulder. Anubis struggled in his grasp, his fingers digging into the archangel's back, trying to kick himself free. The arm wrapped around his waist tightened.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere until I am through with you."

He turned, walking back for the archway that led back into the temple from the garden atrium in the back, servants looked up at them as they stepped through, smiling at the humorous sight the two of them undoubtedly made.

Raphael stopped one, a young girl, as she passed them in the hall.

"Pardon me, little one." She nodded, adjusting her hold on the jug of water she carried for the plants that lined the atrium in grand jeweled pots, "Where is the mutts rooms?"

She quirked an eyebrow, pointing down the hall, "It is the last door on the right." She smiled to him kindly, "Would you like me to guide you."

He shook his head gently, "I think I can manage, thank you for your aid."

She nodded and stepped passed him, disappearing around the edge of the archway to the atrium garden, and he pat the deity's thighs lightly as he stepped forward for the door she had indicated.

"If you want to have a bit of fun," he pinched lightly at his lower thighs and chuckled when he felt the fingers digging into his back dig in just that bit more, "Then we shall have fun."

He eyed the ornately decorated door for a moment, reading the hieroglyphics, and tracing a finger over the designs carved in the wooden surface. He poked a finger into the thigh nearest his face, "Did you make these?"

Anubis yelped and pushed himself up against the archangel's back, "I did." He tried to spy over the archangels shoulder, and he shuffled, forcing him back down again. "Why?"

"They are quite wonderous."

"Thank you?"

He chuckled, "It was a compliment."

His fingers curled around the golden handle and turned it around, the locking mechanism clicking open, and he pushed the door open. The room was magnificent. Line with jewels and gold, soft fur rugs lining the floor, large pillows strewn about, thin tapestries fluttered in the soft breeze that flew in through the large open windows behind the large circular bed. Around the corner was a deep pool of water, for what he assumed was for bathing, granite tiles lined the floor around it, and he was sure the inside as well.

He was also quick in spotting the dogs toys that lay strewn around the circular bed, and chuckled. "You rather enjoy yourself as a jackal, don't you?"

"Don't touch my toys!"

"I'll touch them if I chose to, mutt." He stepped over them to deposit his charge on the large plush bed, Anubis yelped when the Healer leaned over and he was yanked back from over his shoulder, collapsing rather harshly against the mattress, curling up when the older being loomed over him.

Raphael sat next to him on the bed, reaching over to pat him on the belly, "I do have one inquiry though", Anubis looked up at him indicating for him to continue his question and resisted the urge to look down at the hand that rested innocently on his belly, "You are one of the few who prefer to go around bare chested. Most clothe themselves completely. Why are you different?"

The Egyptian smiled "I have a chest piece I wear in council and those sorts of important things." He shrugged, "But I have two forms, that I go between regularly, it's easier to change forms without too much interference with clothes. It takes more magic to focus on two pieces of clothing with I transform then it does only one. It's just easier for me, I guess."

"Easier, huh?" he smiled when the Egyptian nodded, "I _guess_ I understand. It does most certainly make it easier to do _this_." There was no time for the young godling to react as he dug his fingers into the toned belly surface under his hand. The initial reaction for him was to jolt and arch his back, reach for the Healers hand with both of his, and bark out a bright laugh that overtook him.

Though no minor deities could match the strength of an Archangel, Anubis had managed to temporarily pull his hand away from his shaking belly, and he clicked his tongue.

"That's just not going to do, not at all." He turned that hand he had captured around, curling his fingers around the gods left wrist, and pulled up above his head with ease. Anubis struggled in his trappings, tugging valiantly on his captured arm, but the grip didn't budge. He yelped and laughed at the sudden feeling of fingers climbing their way up his right side, and in an attempt to stop them, he rolled over onto the side that was being assaulted. The archangel chuckled a tad darkly as he curled their arms around under the deity's head, to keep him from rolling back over, leaning down on his own right arm he hummed lightly. "This is much better."

The young godling shrieked when fingers returned to his side, this time the left, spidering their way up and focusing there for a moment, before turning back down and digging into the side of his belly, before heading back up. He squirmed, curling his legs up, digging his toes into the archangels leg, trying to push away from him with his feet.

Anubis was agile though and managed to uncurl the arm from under his head, pushed himself away with his feet, and in the archangel's surprise at his escape he turned and reached out with both hands to shove the Healer away from him. All he really managed was to get his other hand captured, the third born archangel turned with the motion of the shove, falling onto his back against the mattress under them, tugged the deity along with him. He squawked at being pulled forward rather harshly, tumbling on top of the archangel, struggling to pull himself away from the cold soaked fabric he wore.

He fell limp, however, when a chin rubbed over his chin as he burrowed into his neck. Bright laughter spilled from him as waves spilled over the shore of a beach, and Anubis could only lay there limply, over top of the only adult he truly trusted, as he tortured the side of his neck until he thought the lesson had been learned.

Azrael had not been lying to him when he said that the Healer was rather merciless in his vengeance. He was merciless as he burrowed into the other side of his neck, chuckling into the smooth tan skin when the jackal deity pounded his fist against his chest. When he pulled both hands upwards with one of his own, and dug into his underarms with the free hand, until he was shrieking with laughter and salty tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes. Not when he managed to find a particularly sensitive spot on his left foot and tortured it for a good few minutes. Not when he dug all ten fingers into his lower belly and he arched, tears finally falling from the corners of his eyes, giving an undignified squeal when he found the area just above his waistline and right under his belly button to be rather enjoyable to torture.

The Healer knew all the tricks and pulled out all stops, until he was left a panting and giggling mess, curled up on his bed as the remaining tingles slowly ebbed away.

Chuckles rumbled over his head, fingers scratching at his head "Calm down pup. I've stopped." He poked him in the side though, a bit playfully, and the Egyptian squeaked at it, causing him to chuckle again. He tugged at the young godlings shoulder, "Come on then, roll over." Anubis was against it for a moment and shook his head quickly, still giggling lightly at the rather cruel attack, "I promise I'm not going to start anything, I'm merely going to rub your belly, rub away the remaining tingles." His jackal boy nodded, turning over onto his back, humming happily when the large warm hand did as he had said, rubbing soothing circles over his abused belly.

Raphael smiled down at him, "It is rather cute that you enjoy belly rubs whether you be in jackal form or not."

"I'm _not _cute!" he growled lowly as though to appear intimidating "I'm _fearsome_."

"I'll let you believe that if it makes you happy." He chuckled lightly and dug his thumb into a rather tense muscle, "but that purring rumbling sound you're making at the moment proves otherwise. _That _is rather precious."

"I am _not _purring!"

He stilled his hand, stopping his rubbing, and Anubis looked saddened at the halt. "I can stop if you want to be stubborn." Despite being in his humanoid form, he still emitted a rather pitiful whine, and he gave him a rather powerful and realistic version of the persuasive technique known at the _'puppy dog eyes'_. "Please don't."

"Then admit you were purring." He couldn't help but tease the godling, if he wanted his belly rubbed, he would admit to anything he desired him to. Anubis huffed, blushing as he averted his eyes, "I was purring."

"Now, admit that you were being adorable."

"Archangeeeel!" The Egyptian whined desperately, whining dejectedly when the elder pulled his hand away, "What's my name?"

"Saint Raphael."

"What are you permitted to call me, there is no need to be so formal, I'm not that much of a stickler."

His jackal boy huffed (and he took that moment to wonder frantically when the godling had become _his _godling) and reached for his hand. "Rapha."

"Very good." The archangel smiled down at him as young tan fingers curled around his wrist and tugged, but he didn't budge in the slightest. Anubis whined pitifully once more "Raphaaaa _pleeeease_!"

"You have to admit you were being adorable."

"Okay okay," Anubis looked towards the door to ensure it was still closed, the last thing he needed was for anyone else to know he was a huge pushover for belly rubs and would do anything for them to happen. He blushed deeply even still though, feeling his face heat up from his admission, and reminded himself that he was doing it for his beloved belly rubs. "I was being adorable."

"Good boy." Raphael let him tug his hand back to his belly, and he began to rub soothing circles over the smooth skin once more, digging into a few tense spots, and smiled at the endearing rumbling purring that started anew. "Was that so hard a task?"

"You are so _embarrassing_!"

The hand stilled again, "I _can_ stop again." Anubis whined and curled his fingers around the archangel's wrist, shaking his head pleadingly. "No! No! I'm _sorry_! Please don't!"

The archangel smiled at him, patting his belly lightly, but didn't cease his rubbing. "Calm down now, I won't stop, my young pup. Just relax."

Anubis sighed happily, his fingers curled loosely around the Healer's wrist, and soon enough his eyes began to flutter sleepily. The archangel he had come to trust chuckled warmly at the sight, leaning forward, continuing his belly rubbing, and listened to the rumbling purr that rolled from within the deity's chest.

"Are you sleepy now, puppy?"

He smiled fondly when the young godling nodded sleepily, having a bit of trouble keeping his eyes open, his jackal boy licked his lips and murmured softly "Sleepy."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

The deity nodded softly, "With you."

"You want to take a nap with me?"

There was no honor so close to his heart that the deity who very rarely showed trust in adults because of his being forced unwillingly from his own temple, his home, by an elder, trusted him enough to ask him to nap with him. He nodded in elation at the trust placed in him, the trust to see the deity so vulnerable in his sleeping state, patting his belly lightly.

"Of course, I will happily nap with you." Anubis smiled sleepily. "All you need to do is ask me."

Raphael stopped his rubbing for the moment, smiling fondly at the soft whine the deity emitted at the loss, and stood from the large round bed without much disturbance to it. Tugging on the godling's leg, he sluggishly climbed up to his feet, swaying dangerous from side to side. The archangel held him steady with an arm curled around his upper back, just under his shoulders, and tugged the light blanket down for them.

"Come on," he bent slightly, curling an arm under his knees, and swept the deity up from his feet. "Let's get you into bed." He leaned over and set the godling down in the bed, resting his head on the soft cotton pillows, Anubis sighed in content as he curled up on his side, curling one hand up on the pillow just before his nose.

Shrugging off his leather vest, and gently removing his shoes, in order to sit and turn to lay down in the bed next to the deity. The godling sighed deeply, curling his fingers into the sleeve of the archangels tunic, giving it a soft tug until it lifted for him. Raphael lay as still as he could as the jackal deity slowly turned over and settled in closer, tucking himself into his side, and rested his head on the side of his chest, slightly against the side of his neck. He looked down at the tan fingers that curled into the front of his tunic, smiling fondly, and slowly curled his arm around him to settle him along his side.

He scratched lightly at the back of his beck "Comfortable?" he smiled at the godling when he gave a slight nod, sighing deeply, and relaxing fully against him. There was something in the fact that he would allow him to witness such vulnerability that made him elated, it made him happier then he had been in some time, and it only served to his fondness when the deity melted against him when he massaged his shoulder lightly with his free hand. Slowly he felt the youth's breathing even out, and he knew after a rather deep sigh, that he had fallen off the edge into much welcomed slumber.

Raphael looked down at him, in sleep his features evened out, the pressures and tension from the world and his duty fell away. Any resentments and contentions were forgotten. He was one of the original deities in the ancient world, often left to his own devices, but he was still so young, and when he slept it appeared that youthfulness shone the freely.

Gone was the weight of the world, the duty between maintaining the boundaries between the underworld and the one they resided in, and his only action was to rest soundly.

"You look so young," he stroked a finger down the bridge of the youth's nose, smiling when his nose scrunched instinctively, and he nuzzled closer as a puppy does when content in their position. "Just like a fledgling." He chuckled softly, "Or a puppy, in a more apt comparison." He stroked a finger back down his nose, Anubis snuffled, curling his fingers around the one stroking his nose and settled back down again, pulling the hand under his chin.

Raphael smiled down at him for the action, stroking a few fingers to the underside of his chin, the deity licked his lips and gave a tired whine. "Tickles." He gripped the archangels hand tighter and nuzzled closer. "Stop".

Chuckling softly, the archangel obliged, curling his arm around him tighter "My apologies."

"s okay."

He rubbed his free hand over his back. "Go to sleep, my puppy."

"Mhm…'m your p'ppy."

"Yes, you are." Raphael smiled down to him fondly, amused by his statement, and hummed a light chuckle. "Most certainly my puppy."

…

"Are you quite sure?" the Egyptian elder seemed unsure as he followed the caravan of archangels down the stone path to the Jackal's temple, thus far, the only one the guards allowed to enter had been the Healer. They were quick in standing against anyone else who desired entrance, not budging no matter whom it was or what order was given by them. Their loyalty was to their god only. "They refuse to allow me entrance. I fear there is still much resentment among the servants and guards at my taking their god from them."

Raphael nodded in assurance, "They will let you in."

His brothers exchanged amused looks, they knew that the Healer visited the god of death as much as he visited their baby brother, often times together at once, the two youths had grown rather close on their dislike for certain authority figures. Azrael held a clear grudge against his Father for enacting his Fall from Heaven, and Anubis still held a clear resentment for Osiris and Isis for taking him from his temple and thinking as though they could treat him as though he were a young child and meld him into the deity they presumed he should be.

When they had come to visit their baby brother and had been told that he was with Anubis at his own temple, they had immediately turned their direction to the other god's temple, inviting Osiris to come along with them.

They came to stand before the entrance of Anubis's temple, the guards standing at ease as the Healer stepped through, followed by the Viceroy and Messenger, and crossed their spears together when the god of life attempted to enter. He grunted at the suddenness of coming to a halt, and it was that grunt that had the three archangels before him to turn in surprise, the Messenger and Viceroy stared in surprise at the blatant hostility directed to the elder deity.

Gabriel turned to look at his older brother when the Healer heaved a deep sigh, "Bomani, Adofo, you will allow him entrance."

They turned to look at him from over their shoulders, their spears still crossed, and he raised an eyebrow at their stalling.

"Bomani." He nodded to the one on the right. "Adofo." And then to the one on the left. "You _will _allow him entrance."

The two guards stared at him for a moment, and immediately uncrossed their spears when he raised his staff from the stone flooring under them, turning back around swiftly.

Gabriel snorted in amusement, "Have you used that thing on _everyone _here?" Raphael smiled at him in amusement, "No. Anubis is rather close to those in his temple, there are some who can be particularly stubborn." He gestured to the two guards. "Such as Bomani and Adofo, both just as stubborn as their deity can be, I do believe given how close he is with those in his temple, he told them of his own encounter, and they are taking his word for it."

Osiris nodded to him in appreciation, and he raised his chin in acknowledgement, looking back to the two at the entrance, "And you will _not _have the others inhibit us either, will you?"

The one on the left, Adofo, shook his head and stared straight ahead, "No sir."

"Very good." He nodded once and turned away. "Are they in the garden in the back?"

"Yes sir."

"Many thanks."

He gestured for them to follow him, and other then the elder deity with them, the two other archangels followed dutifully as they knew that the Healer would know his way around the temple better then either of them.

They made it to the garden without interruption, a ruckus drawing them to the grass behind the pots of exotic flowers, the caravan of elders came to stop behind a giggling servant. A small hand curled over her mouth, watching the scene play out before her, the two young death deities, and she started when a warm hand touched gently to her shoulder.

Her silky black hair swung around when she spun to see who it had been, and she smiled in greeting, "You have returned." The servant hugged him around the middle and the Healer laughed softly, curling his left arm around her in turn, and his brothers exchanged a smile in amusement that their brother seemed to know just about everyone in the death deity's temple. She pulled away, bowing to the other two archangels and the god of life, "I shall get you some cool water to drink."

She hurried away and they turned to witness what had amused her into giggling as she had. Michael chuckled in amusement and Gabriel snorted again. Osiris watched with a small amused smile. And the Healer pinched at the bridge of his nose.

Anubis and Azrael were wrestling in the grass, both struggling to reach for the same object, the two hounds of Death watching them tumble around from their positions to the side. The object in question was a knotted rope, rather long, and blue in color.

"It's for my hounds!"

"I want it!"

"You're not a hound!"

"I _can _be!"

The Egyptian flipped them over, bringing him to be the one on top, and he reached for the rope toy over his friends head. Azrael smacked him in the belly rather harshly and the other huffed, curling instinctively, the angel of death wrapped his arms around his friends neck and turned them over again. With him on top this time, he reached for the toy himself, Anubis watched his hand with rapt attention and bit the arm that hung over his face.

Azrael yelped and sat back instantly, Anubis used this as his moment to twist around and reach out to snatch up the rope toy for himself, the angel threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around the deity's middle, spinning them around again.

"I _want _it!"

"It's _not _yours!"

"I can _make _it mine!"

"You take _all _their toys!"

"I _like _them!"

The angel of death pulled his friend up into a sitting position, restraining him from reaching back out again, despite the deity's struggles.

"Well you don't_ deserve_ them!" he grit is teeth as he tried to maintain his grip against the agile Egyptians slithery movements. "You're a _bad _dog!"

Anubis fell limp immediately, completely taken aback in offence, his eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"I—I am _not_!" he sounded miffed at such an accusation. "I'm a _good _boy!"

Their audience couldn't help it, they laughed, hard and boisterous, and they turned to look up at them in shock and surprise. The Messenger was bent over, arms wrapped around himself, as he laughed. The Viceroy wasn't much better, clutching to the front of his tunic, as he cracked up. The Healer was leaning heavily on his staff, laughing just as hard as the Messenger was, in order to keep himself from falling over.

Anubis saw Osiris standing there chuckling and chose to ignore his presence.

In their mortification, Azrael's grip fell away, and it allowed the Egyptian to jump free and scrabble to his feet. Rushing forward, he grabbed at the Healer's left arm tightly, tugging on it insistently.

"I'm a good boy, right!" he tugged his arm again when he nodded, still caught up in his laughter at the ending to their quarrel, "Rapha! I'm a _good _boy!"

Collecting himself, though he continued to chuckle, he nodded his head as he curled his left arm around the jackal deity's shoulders. "Yes, you are a good boy."

"Don't listen to him, Raph!" Azrael took that as his moment to interject himself into this emotional warfare, grasping his older brothers right arm, and tugged it in the same manner his friend had to the left. "He's gonna try and convince you to let him have the toy!"

"But he said I'm a _good _boy!" Anubis leaned around the archangels left side, "Good boy's deserve fun toys!"

"You take _all _their toys!" Azrael leaned around from the right side, "Stealing make's you a _bad _boy!"

They glared at each other for a moment.

Azrael pulled the trump card and turned to his oldest brother, clutching at the front of his tunic as tightly as he could, looking up to the oldest archangel with wide hopeful eyes.

"Micha say he can't have it! It's for my hounds! He takes _all_ their toys! Say he can't have it!"

And as though his pleading wouldn't already melt the heart of the being, he had wrapped around his finger, his eyes watered, in just a bit of overkill.

Michael snorted in amusement, patting his cheek with one large hand. "Your hounds can have the toy."

There was a dramatic gasp of offense and he looked up to the source, Anubis stared at him with wide stricken eyes, holding a hand to his chest as though someone had physically just struck him and blown the wind from his lungs.

"That…That's not _fair_!" he maintained his grip on the Healer's arm and leaned around him to point at the two of them in an accusatory manner. "I don't have an older brother I can sway with big watering eyes like you do!"

Azrael stuck his tongue out at him from over his shoulder, still clutching at his oldest brother's tunic. "Don't _hate_ me for your personal problem." He smirked at his friend, "I'm just using my _resources_."

Michael chuckled in amusement, the others following suit, and curled his hand around the back of his baby brother's head, turning him back around. Azrael pressed himself close to his brother, pressing his ear against his stomach, smiling in triumph.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," the eldest's voice rumbled in his ear, gesturing with his left hand to the archangel the Egyptian still clung to. "My younger brother seems to be quite taken with you." The Healer chuckled, but notably he nodded at the insinuation, and beside him the Messenger stifled a laugh with his fist, Michael was smiling in amusement at the entire ordeal. "Perhaps if you asked him, he would be inclined to get you your own."

Anubis stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn't comprehend as to why he hadn't thought about that before, it was true, the Healer did come visit him quite often. He hadn't understood as to why he would, he checked in everyday like he was supposed to, didn't cause any more chaos then he usually did, went about his duties without failure.

He turned to look up at the amused archangel in quick succession. "Would you?... Would you get me one?" He tugged on the Healer's arm lightly, "because I'm a _good _boy? Please, I really _really _want one, _please_!"

Raphael chuckled, curling his left hand around the outer side of the young jackal's head, pulling him into an embrace. "If it will make you happy, then yes, I will get you one." He laughed lightly when the Egyptian cheered against his chest.

Azrael looked at him from his place against his oldest brother's stomach.

"You're such a _dog_!"

"But I'm a _good _dog!"

**…**

**AN: Anubis is most certainly a good boy lol! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments :D**


End file.
